1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools for painting and scraping. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combined paint brush and scraper apparatus with a set of changeable scrapers for various scraping jobs and requirements. The apparatus includes a paint brush or other brush preferably having an elongate handle portion with a bristle retaining rack connected at a first handle end which retains a plurality of bristles. A removable scraper assembly is provided at a second handle end. The removable scraper assembly preferably includes a transverse slot recessed into the second handle end, a scraper plate having a distal end including a scraping edge and having an anchoring end including an engaging flange. A scraper plate middle plate portion extends between the distal end and anchoring end and includes a fastener receiving opening. Means are provided for removably fastening the scraper plate to the second handle end including a fastener such as a screw passing through the fastener receiving opening and through a substantially diametric bore in the second handle end. The fastener is removably secured such as with a wing nut, with the engaging flange fitted into the transverse slot in the second handle end to secure the scraper plate against rotation about the fastener relative to the handle portion. The apparatus preferably includes an assorted set of scraper plates of varying shapes, sizes and scraper edge orientations for a variety of scraping jobs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been brushes having attached scraper assemblies. One such prior brush is that of Fassler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,380, issued on Dec. 28, 1982. Fassler discloses a brush-like cleaning tool for cleaning grills and other structures having rod-like members. The tool includes a tool body having wire-like brush bristles projecting outwardly from a bottom surface and a scraper element attached the body front end. The scraping element is a generally cylindrical scraper member having a generally circular scraping edge to surround rod-like members to be cleaned. The scraping element may be secured by threaded fasteners converging from three sides of the element. A problem with Fassler is that the scraping element configuration is suited only to cleaning rod-like structures, and no alternative elements are provided for other jobs. Another problem with Fassler is that one must undo three fasteners to remove the element for cleaning or replacement.
Klamm, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 308,140, issued on May 29, 1990, reveals a combined brush and possibly removable scraper apparatus. The brush includes an elongate handle portion with a distal end fitted with a row of bristles and a scraper plate secured with one fastener. A problem with Klamm is that the scraper plate is apparently free to rotate about the fastener during use, making use awkward and unreliable. Another problem is that no variety of plate configurations is offered, limiting the types of jobs for which Klamm is suited.
Carlos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,419, issued on Aug. 27, 1968, teaches a combined scraper and brush cleaning tool for cleaning T-slots in machine tools or other apparatus. The brush is constructed of sheet metal and includes a tubular handle portion formed at one end into a transversely extending cleaner or scoop. A problem with Carlos is that the scoop shape of the scraper has limited use and cannot be altered. Another problem is that the scraper cannot be removed and replaced if it becomes worn or broken.
Riegert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,064, issued on May 3, 1988, discloses a combination paint brush and paint can opener and scraper. Riegert includes a paint brush that has a handle with an axially oriented slot in its extreme end opposite the bristle end. Part of a blade fits tightly within the slot, and the other part extends outwardly to pry up paint can lids and to remove loose paint from limited access locations. Problems with Riegert are that the blade is apparently not removable and replaceable, and the blade shape is suited for only narrowly limited uses.
Larsson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,345, issued Dec. 7, 1976, reveals a cleaning tool in the form of a brush having an elongate handle with bristles and rubber scraping element at one end. A scraping element mounting flange extends from the bristle rack portion and two screws with wing nuts extend through the mounting flange, through the scraping element and a securing plate. A problem with Larsson is that the protruding scraping element assembly could obstruct and otherwise interfere with the use of the bristle portion. Another problem is that two fasteners must be undone to remove and replace the scraping element.
Schlicher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,564, issued on Aug. 16, 1977, reveals a combination scraper and brush with extensible handle. Schlicher includes an elongate handle provided with a scraper member at one end and a brush assembly that is telescopically received in the handle. The scraper member is held by a transversely positioned holder which is integrally molded with the handle and which extends above the handle. A problem with Schlicher is that the scraper member is apparently not removable, and no alternative scraper member configurations are offered for varying job requirements even if it were removable.
McCoy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,773, issued on Apr. 17, 1990, reveals a paint brush having an aperatured block retaining a plurality of bristles. A frame is secured to the block on one end and secured to a handle on its other end so that a cavity is defined between the block and the handle for storing bristle cleaning fluid. A problem with McCoy is that no scraping means is apparently provided.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a brush and scraper apparatus which includes a scraper plate having a scraping edge and being removable, so that a worn or damaged plate can be replaced while the brush is retained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which includes several scraper plates of various shapes, sizes and scraping edge orientations for securing to the brush to meet various scraping Job requirements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus where the scraper plates are securely attached to the brush and yet are quickly and easily removed and replaced with other such scraper plates.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple, durable, easy to use and inexpensive to produce.